


The Deal

by the_pale_rider



Series: Assassin's Creed Rider!AU [1]
Category: Assassin's Creed, Marvel (Comics)
Genre: Crossover, Gen, Rider!AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-31
Updated: 2015-03-31
Packaged: 2018-03-20 15:30:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3655455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_pale_rider/pseuds/the_pale_rider
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Edward Kenway wants to find a way to help preserve the fledgling Pirate Republic of Nassau. His wish is answered by Those Who Came Before but requires a deal being struck.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Deal

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Edward le flibustier](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/106785) by CaptainBerunov. 



> This is kinda the start of the Rider!AU as Edward is the first to come into contact with the Precursor who allows him to transform. Although I've tagged this as having an original character, Nemesis is again the creation of CaptainBerunov and the link for her artwork and thoughts on Nemesis is http://berunov.tumblr.com/tagged/Nemesis

Edward sat chained in the hold of the Spanish ship and reflected on his life. He’d nearly had it. He’s managed to fool Torres and his Templars, get some gold and get out. But it hadn’t been enough – it never was. Like a fool, he’d thought he could have sneaked into the prison and freed Roberts and gotten away. But he’d been caught and was now waiting to be shipped off to Spain with no hope of return. He snorted at his own stupidity. Caroline’s father was right.  


A nudge against his foot broke his reverie. He looked at the man chained next him. He was powerfully built, African by the look of things. He had a solemn face and serious eyes. Edward noticed a slaver’s brand partially hidden on his chest. An ex-slave then.  


“I don’t know about you, but I don’t plan on been shipped to Spain,” he muttered. His voice was deep, and sounded French. He reached down and gripped the rail pinning their feet to the floor.  


Edward nodded and grabbed the rail as well. Together they managed to jerk the pole off its railings.  


“What’s your plan then, mate?” he whispered as he got to his feet.  


“Find my weapon and steal a ship.”  


Both men moved quickly through the hold, knocking out the few guards they came across. Reaching the ladder that up to the deck, Edward halted to grab his weapons, whilst his partner did the same. Sheathing his swords and attaching the Hidden Blades to his wrists, he spotted several pieces of leather on the table. He wasn’t keen on the strange Assassin robes he’d liberated from Walpole; they made him look like a monk. Binding the leather to his robes, he fashioned a chest piece and shoulder and arm guards.  


Turning to follow the former slave up onto the deck, he spotted a small, golden box among the supplies and treasure filling the hold. It wasn’t anything special; he’d stolen grander treasures since becoming a pirate. But there was…something about this box. Shrugging, he picked it up and stowed it in his robes. A faint tingling ran up his hand and along his arm. Flexing his fingers, he wondered if he’d imagined it.  


“Hurry friend! There’s a hurricane coming!” His ally called down from the deck. He was right. The ship was pitching in the waves and Edward could hear the wind howling outside. This escape just got a lot more interesting…  


\--------------  


The escape through the hurricane was something Edward was not keen on repeating. The brig he and Adéwalé had stolen from the fleet had barely made it out of the storm in one piece.  


“What say we head for Nassau?” he quipped, turning to the Jackdaw’s newly appointed quartermaster.  


“Aye captain. The men’ll be pleased to rest and relax after that grim journey. Though we’ll need to stop and gather supplies before heading there.”  


A couple of days later, the Jackdaw was moored in the harbour at Nassau. As they rowed ashore, Edward mulled over the golden box he’d liberated from the treasure ship. He hadn’t had much chance to examine it yet, but whatever it was, he reasoned he’d be able to trade it for a crate of rum at least. He’d look over it tonight and sell it tomorrow. Once they reached the shore, he headed for the tavern, knowing his fellow pirates would be there.  


“By god, you’re a sight for salty eyes! Come you in and have a drink!” cried Ben as he walked up with Adé.  


“Morning all,” he replied as Thatch handed him a drink.  


“Ahoy Kenway,” he grunted. “Who’s this?”  


“Adéwalé. The Jackdaw’s quartermaster.”  


Thatch looked amused. “Jackdaw? You named your brig after a poxy bird?”  


Ignoring his laughter, Edward continued. “Adé, these lads are the better part of our growing confederacy here. Ed Thatch, Ben Hornigold, James Kidd.” He nodded to each. Adé nodded in greeting and headed for the bar.  


Ben leaned in once he was out of earshot. “You let that one carry a pistol, do ye?”  


“Peace Ben!” he snapped. “Adé saved my life. And now we’re looking to find a crew to fill out the rest of my ship.”  


“Well, there’s scores of capable men about. But use caution,” Thatch warned. “A shipload of the King’s sailors showed up a fortnight back, causing trouble and knocking about like they own the place.”  


“Right. I’ll see you I can muster.” Draining his drink, Edward headed out into Nassau to find himself a crew.  


\--------------  


He succeeded in finding a crew, all able seamen left jobless since the war had ended. He managed to avoid the British forces, not wishing to provoke them until he felt he could take them in a fight. If the planned Pirate Republic was ever going to happen, that reckoning would come soon. Sending the new recruits to Adé for training and organising, he retreated to his cabin.  


Slumping in his chair, he pulled the gold box out from his robes and turned it over in his hands. The metal felt strange, warm to the touch. Its sides were inscribed with strange symbols and patterns. They made no sense; he was no scholar. Setting it down on the table, his thoughts drifted to Nassau and his fellow pirates. How were they going to get the Redcoats out the town? They held the fort, which overlooked the harbour and their ships. Any attack would lead them to sink their vessels and no crew would fancy storming the fort. Sighing heavily, he picked up the box and got up to leave. If only there was something to tip the odds in their favour. The box was getting hotter in is hands by the minute. A faint humming was coming from within as it vibrated quickly.  


“What the devil…Jaysus!” he cried as he dropped the box, now too hot to hold. The lid blew open and bright white light spilled out, illuminating the dark cabin. A shimmering feminine figure emerged from the light. It was unlike anything he had ever seen before. Clad in strange robes and ridged armour, it rose out of the box, arms outstretched. Edward fell back as the phantom, hanging in midair, lowered its head to look at him. It had no face, just a leering skull the shone brightly. Atop its head sat a strange helmet, layered and angular. Strands of light flickered around it, casting shadows around the cabin.  


“Greetings stranger.” Its voice was strange and otherworldly, almost haunting.  


“Wh…What are you?” stammered Edward, his usual brashness gone.  


“I am Nemesis. I am part of what humanity called the First Civilisation, Those Who Came Before or the Precursors. We inhabited Earth long before you. But there are few, if any of us left now.”  


“What happened?” Edward’s curiosity outweighed his fear.  


“We created you, humans, to be our workforce. But you rebelled and a terrible war was fought. It devastated both sides. But another, greater catastrophe was approaching. Others tried to work on solutions but they failed. Both species survived the catastrophe but we were unable to recover and were doomed to a slow extinction.”  


“Aye, sounds like you got what you deserved. Treating us like slaves.” Edward replied sullenly. He knew too well the desire to be free and do as you please. “How did you survive?”  


Nemesis looked at the golden box. “We left numerous artefacts scattered across the world, many of them hidden from you. Rather than waste my time trying to save everyone, I scattered my spirit and placed the parts in several of these artefacts. You have one of them.”  


Edward stared numbly at the box, and then back at the apparition floating before him.  


Nemesis glided down, coming face-to-face with him. “I sensed that you wanted something. I can offer you it. But everything comes at a price.”  


His interest piqued, Edward asked, “What price?”  


Nemesis chuckled. “I require a host to survive, but only if you agree. If you do, I will grant you great power. Power that you can use to achieve what you desire.”  


Edward considered the offer. If Nemesis delivered on what it promised, he could free Nassau from the British and who knows what else. But what would it do to him? Sensing his unease, the spirit swirled around him, hands trailing around his shoulders.  


“You need my help as much as I need yours, Edward Kenway. I promise that no harm will come to you if you accept me. Do we have a deal?”  


Making up his mind, Edward nodded. “Aye, I agree to your terms.”  


“Excellent. You have chosen wisely. Take my hand, Edward Kenway.”  


He took the proffered hand, expecting it to be solid. But as they touched, Nemesis’ hand shimmered into his. The spirit flew forward, sinking into his body. It felt…cold, but hot at the same time. He heard tales from sailors would had served far north, tales of ‘frostbite’ if he remembered right. He imagined this felt similar. Gradually, the feeling subsided and then faded altogether. Feeling his chest and arms, he checked for anything abnormal.  


_“Do not fear Edward,” _said a voice in his head. _“You remain the same on the outside. No one will realise I’m here.” _  
__ __

_“Aye and what about that power you promised me?” ___  


_“Very well. I will show you.” ___  


A terrible burning sensation suddenly flared in his chest. Edward cried out and fell to his knees. The heat spread from his chest, along his arms, down his legs and up his neck. It felt like he was on fire, like being burnt alive. Then, as quickly as it had come, the feeling was gone.  


_“What the bloody hell was that?!” _he thought.__  


_“Look at your hands.” ___  


He looked down and shouted in surprise. His hands were on fire! And they were just bone! Crackling green flames covered his hands, but didn’t burn his clothes. His hands went to his head, but felt only bone and more flickering flames. Running over to the windows at the back of the cabin and saw his reflection. His skull was bare and wreathed in pale green flames. He couldn’t believe it. It wasn’t possible.  


_“What did you do?” _  
__

_“I simply took greater control of your body. You are still self-aware, but are granted powers beyond humankind. You are stronger and faster than before. You are harder to harm.” _  
__

_“Is it permanent?” _  
__

_“No. You can transform back to your human form whenever you wish. Just focus.” ___  


Edward did, imaging himself looking normal again. The familiar burning sensation consumed him once more but soon faded. Looking down at his hands, he was relieved to see them covered in skin once more.  


“Right then. Let’s go and find us some Redcoats.”


End file.
